1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for directing electromagnetic energy. More specifically, the present invention relates to high-energy lasers and optical arrangements therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-energy lasers are currently being used for, numerous military applications including point and area defense along with numerous offensive roles. Unfortunately, high-energy laser systems are typically expensive, heavy and quite large. These systems typically consume a large amount of prime power and present a high thermal load to a host platform.
When used for surface ship self protection, a high-energy laser would suffer from atmospheric absorption, scattering and turbulence. For this application, incoming threats are attacked head-on, creating a targeting challenge and attacking the threat where it is least vulnerable. In addition, high-energy lasers located at the deck level of a ship have a limited visible horizon and therefore provide a somewhat limited ‘keep out’ distance.
Airborne platforms with high-energy lasers are conventionally somewhat vulnerable and expensive and may place an air crew in harm's way.
Thus, a need exists in the art for an inexpensive, lightweight system or method for deploying a high-energy laser with minimal exposure of the warfighter.